In an online meeting environment, participants (i.e., users of the meeting environment) may interact using a variety of components, such as a video feed from a web camera, a whiteboard, a chat room, a document reader, a list of participants, a shared notepad, a form-filling tool, file-sharing tools, as well as audio input from each participant. The components actually used in any given meeting may be determined by the user who organized the meeting. An example of an online meeting environment is provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/864,631 filed Sep. 28, 2007 and entitled, “Declarative Specification of Collaboration Client Functionality.”